


A Footnote at Best

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [613]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: No one who lives through this transition will know his name, but all will eventually praise the events that were set in motion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 December 2016  
> Word Count: 117  
> Prompt: flow  
> Summary: No one who lives through this transition will know his name, but all will eventually praise the events that were set in motion.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place nebulously after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love this whole dichotomy that has come up in my brain about how Ann Rutledge and Charles Powell view their places in the annals of history with regard to the Antichrist. Ann very much accepts that she is a minor cog in a giant machine. Powell gives off a vibe of wanting to be very high on the food chain. He and John Lyons are a lot alike in that respect.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

In the grand scheme of things, he will only be remembered finally igniting the spark that would be fanned into an inferno of rage, as the catalyst that truly put the Beast's feet on the path to accepting his ascendancy. None of the obsequious toadying or random, vicious killings will be remembered, except perhaps as a footnote in someone's exhaustive recounting of the Beast's life and reign. No, the best that can be hoped for is a brief mention of his death occurring within forty-eight hours of the dawn of the Age of Enlightenment. No one who lives through this transition will know his name, but all will eventually praise the events that were set in motion.


End file.
